Golden Angels Secrets
by bluekat1997
Summary: Join Lyra Heart and The Golden Angels as they join Hogwarts for their third year, a year they will never forget. with a murderer on the lose, Lyra and her friends have to accept a change, discover secret and make friends with the golden trio. As well as pranking the twins!
1. Prologue, The Golden Angels

_**Okay this im my edited version and hopefully it hasn't got any more mistakes, I'm sorry if the French accent is horrible. I will hopefully carry on with this story but first I'm going to edit my other two chapters before uploading my third chapter. **_

_**please Fan and Review**_

_**thanks kat1234321**_

_**Disowner: I only own my own characters everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**_

Tonight was the same as any other night; the sky was as dark as an empty cave, the eerie silence that could scare anyone - even the Lord Voldeshorts himself! But still, the sparkling spots in the sky make the night even more Mysterious! Not even minding the freezing cold air, out here in France! But tonight was different to other nights. Looking at the two brightest stars in the night sky, I let a tear drop. Why? Why did tonight have to happen? Tonight's the night that changed. Tonight's the night I lost everything!

_***5 hours earlier.***_

"…And so, zis is how hypnosis started. And expect zis to be on your ordinary Wizarding level examination in three years!"

Everyone in the room groaned at that point. I didn't blame them, we learnt this last year! And our O.W.L's aren't until our fifth year either! Wow. I thought being in our second year would be easy. Guess I was wrong! Oh well, at least it's the last day of the school year! Zoning out on what the teacher was saying, I looked around the classroom, seeing nothing has changed. The desks are as beautiful as ever, shining in the sun light. The chandelier, full of fancy candles, glistering in the air - magically held up of course. Everyone with their heads on the desk, bored out of their mind. No one noticed the flying Dungbomb above everyone's head. I did though; obviously, it is mine so I would notice! The timer on it made sure it will go off when I'm out of the classroom! Easy! No one would know it's me! Well that's a lie; I'm one of the only pranksters in this school! But I don't get told off though, because I know not to go that far to get a detention! Well, that and the fact that I'm the 'innocent angel' of the school. Always quiet. Always on my 'best' behaviour. Oh and I make sure that I'm a victim in one or two of the pranks so no one suspects anything. The teachers in this school are so smart, they're stupid. If that makes any sense. It also could be the fact that our identity is a secret. Yep that's right, I said ours. But I'll talk more about that later. Looking around I notice its five minutes to the end of the lesson, my prank starts then. Time to get out! Packing my things away, so quietly you would think I'm a mouse (well I'm not a mouse. Although, I can turn into an animal! But I'll explain that later as well.) When that's done, I put my hand in the air, and wait.

"Oui Miss Heart"

Everyone has turned to stare; great I hate attention when I don't mean it!

"Madame Blaise, may I go to the restroom please? I need it very desperately!"

"Yes, sure. But take your stuff with you, the lesson ends in five minutes."

"Merci Madame Blaise!"

Well that was easy. Grabbing my things, I sprint out of the freezing room, my blue silk dress flying everywhere. Once out of the room, I started walking, wondering how my parents and sister are. My sister got sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whereas I'm in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She's in her 6th year while I'm in my 2nd. I love her loads and miss her every day! I think I should send her, mom and dad a letter. Yes, I'll do that in a minute. As I get to the end of the corridor, I hear the screams I was looking for! Laughing, I ran all the way up to the tower, where all the owls are resting. I'm lucky, though, as I got a gorgeous shadow phoenix instead. I'm not boasting though because I don't take the things I have for granted. I stopped the day I watched my twin brother, Blaze, die from cancer. It was fast and very unexpected. He was a minute older than me and I loved him more than I loved anyone! He was six when it happened, and there's not a day that goes by when I wish he was here. I was closer to him than anyone else in my family and the day he died, part of me did too. He gave me a locket with me and him in though. It was beautiful, still is. I wear it everywhere I go, and its charmed with protective spells. But I know he's gone to a better place so I try not dwell on the past, and think of the future. And that's where the phoenix comes in. I remember the day I got him very well. No one wanted him, poor thing. I was at Blazes grave two years after his death when I heard a noise. Looking up I saw an ugly grey bird that looked like he had better days. I knew he was a phoenix when he flew onto my shoulder and burst into flames. I was terrified when that happened. Did I kill it? But ten seconds later a baby bird grew from the ashes. I was awed by that; I was only what, eight! And not everyone gets to see the rebirth of a phoenix. From that day on he was mine, I keep thinking, every day, that maybe, just maybe, Blaze sent the phoenix, because the phoenix has blazes blue eyes. In the memory of Blaze, I named the phoenix Blade. Blade has been faithful to the day we met and I wouldn't trade him for the world.

When I finally reached the tower, after climbing up millions of stairs, I sat do to write the letter to my sister first.

**Dear Crystal,**

**How are you! I just done another prank and it was hilarious! I didn't stay long to see what happened though, because I wanted to write to you. But I could imagine that when the Dungbomb went off, everyone screamed. Madame Blaise probably went ballistic, screaming at everyone to be quiet then sent them to their dorms! It. Was. Fantastic! Anyway, how's school? Did Professor Snape give you a hard time again? If so, just tell him to wash his hair and get a life! I know I'm being mean, but when I met him in Diagon alley the other year he insulted me! ME! I mean what did I do to him! It's not like it's my fault his hair looks like it hasn't been washed for what, his whole life! Anyway, I hated him since! So, how's your boyfriend? Oliver Wood wasn't it? Well he better be treating you well! I hope is, for his own sake! And the Weasleys, how are they?**

**Well I have to go, before anyone wonders where I am. Told them I need to go to the restroom. HA! Whatever! Any way I'll see you soon!**

**Love you**

**From your loving sister Lyra**

**PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Thought I forgot? Ha! What kind of sister would I be then? Well, I sent a necklace with this as well. Hope you like it; it took the absolute mick looking for the perfect one, by the way.**

**PPS: I know I was late but yesterday I was EXTREMELY busy, forgive me, please? Love you!**

**PPPS: Please don't tell mom and dad about the prank, they'll kill me. Thanks!**

**Xxxx**

Well the letter to Crystal is done; hope she forgives me; especially since it took almost all day looking for the necklace. And she better not tell any one about the prank, otherwise I'll prank her instead! Now it's mum and dads letter.

**Dear mummy and daddy**

**How are you guys? I know my letters a bit late but I was SUPER busy yesterday! I had a teeny tiny party to attend, nothing big though. It was for a big cause. Really. It was my friend Fleur, you see. It was her birthday yesterday, and me and the girls, well you know us; we always prank on our friend birthdays! Did I say prank? I meant celebrate, yep celebrate! Anyway, mum, dad, when can I go to Hogwarts!? I know we said in fifth year – hopefully – but I wanted to go when Crystals there! Oh well, I can wait! What have you been doing? Hope everything's okay at home! I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Love you very much momma and daddy**

**I miss you!**

**love your favourite daughter,**

**Lyra!**

**PS: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! Hope you both had a great time! I sent a photo of you both for the present and I made the card myself! Do you like it?! Have a great day! Love you!**

**Xxxx**

'_Phew_' now that's done I can send them.

"BLADE!" I shouted to my loyal friend. Seconds later, he comes zooming towards me! You see that's the thing about Blade, he's SUPER fast! Faster than normal phoenixes anyway.

"Hello Blade, can you send these to Crystal and my parents please? Thank you! Here." I said giving him the letters, presents and a treat. As he picks them up and, eating the treat, he flies toward the north, where my family is.

After he's out of my sight, I make my way down to the grand hall for tea. As I'm running down the stairs, my black messy hair flies around me. I know that my grey eyes will be shining brighter than the sun, full of mischief, happiness and a little bit off sadness, I knew I shouldn't have been thinking of Blaze. My pale skin, going great with the silk blue dress, glowing in the sun. As I near the hall, I can hear everyone talking about my prank. It. Was. EPIC! Walking into the hall, I spot my small group friends. Waving, I made my way over there. They're the only people who know about me doing the pranks, and they had massive smiles on their face!

My group consists of four people. There's me, obviously, I'm the leader or the quiet, innocent one. There also Coralline , otherwise known as Cee-Cee, she's my best friend ever and I tell her everything, so she knows the real reason why I pull pranks, well, all three of them do. Cee-Cee's the smart, sensible and a tad crazy one in the group. We do everything together, she even helps with the pranks sometimes, they all do. After Cee-Cee is Victoria or Tori for short. She's the responsible one in the group and keeps me and Cee-Cee in check. She sometimes helps out in the pranks but not as much as Cee-Cee. She's the one with great grades and the biggest secret here, her dads a werewolf, along with his twin brother that are both very close, or was. We don't talk about him much because he died at the start of second year. So she lives with her mum. And finally there's Harmony but we call her Mel. She's the one in our group that has the best talent, in my opinion. She's a fabulous dancer but rubbish actor. She's the one in our group we are careful around. Not because she's bad, but because of her family. Her dad ran away when she was a baby and her mother treats her as a slave, she isn't even her real mother! When she's at home she doesn't get fed, she's told to clean the whole house and the only reason she's at this school is because her snobbish twin sisters are here. She's basically like a witch version of the muggle Cinderella! Mel's 'sisters' the same age as us and treat her like trash! Her sisters are moving to Hogwarts and I have a feeling that she's going to be forced to go as well.

Anyway, we call our self's, the Golden Angels! Everyone heard about us, so they know our nicknames - Mystic, Jaws, Snowdrop and Midnight, except they don't know its US, if you get what I mean. Mine is Mystic, Cee-Cee's is Jaws, Tori's is Snowdrop and Mel's is Midnight. We have our nicknames because of our animagus forms. Yep, that's right, we're animagus'. Only to help Mel escape when she needs to escape. Mel's the one that came up with the idea actually. Tori reluctantly agreed but, by the end of first year, we were animagus. We were only able to do this because we were best friend's way before Beauxbatons, they even knew Blaze and loved him like their own brother! And Tori's uncle helped us out. We all have our own talent as well. Mine is singing, Cee-Cee's is acting, Tori's is art and design and as I said earlier, Mel's is dancing, but she can also cook! Our animagus forms are all extremely rare and unique. Mine is a 6 tailed fox, with mystic eyes, that's how I became mystic. Cee-Cee's is a Snow tiger with dangerous moth making her nickname Jaws. Tori's is a white wolf and her fur coat made her Snow, and finally Mel is a gazelle, and the fact that they usually hunt at night to keep away from predators. This nicknamed her Midnight. Our forms are like our personalities. But all four of us are fiercely loyal with our friendship. Nothing can come between us!

"Hey girls!" That's another thing, were all from England so we speak perfect English!

"Hi Mystic, that was BRILLIANT!" They all whisper shouted, we didn't want anyone knowing our secret. Laughing I sat down next to Cee-Cee and in front of Tori.

"I know right, so any news lately?" I asked.

"Well, you know like we all had a feeling that Mel will have to go to Hogwarts?" Asked Tori, her voice normal again so we have to use our normal names.

"Yeah Tori I know, they're making her go aren't they?" I asked.

Glumly, they all nodded.

"Well we'll have to go to!"

"Yeah about that…" Started Mel.

"What about it?" I asked, cutting her off, just as Blade came with my replies.

"READ AND FIND OUT!" They all yelled, making me jump. Well then, I didn't expect that!

"Okay…"

Grabbing the letter, figuring Crystal can't reply yet because I only got one letter, I hope she can soon though I haven't heard from her all week!

**Dear Lyra**

**We're great, thank you. What about you? It's okay about the delay, we understand, just make sure you do your work and we'll be fine! When you come home, we have something to tell you, something important. But please Lyra, don't be mad at us, we wanted to tell you for so long, but we couldn't.**

**We love you too and the present was fantastic thank you!**

**Love from your loving parents**

**PS: Great news, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL GOING TO HOGWARTS FROM NOW ON! Oh and that 'party' better not have caused any trouble young lady, or you will be in trouble! Love you to the moon and back sweetie have fun on your last days at school!**

** Xxxx**

"WHAT!" I screamed as I read, then re-read the letter. Turning to the girls, I see that there nodding their heads in confirmation, with smiles as big as clowns on their face! I cannot believe it! We're going to Hogwarts. We are going to Hogwarts. Oh my Merlin, WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! The group isn't splitting up!

Screaming, we all started jumping up and down screeching yes over and over, until Madame Maxine comes to talk to us. Her face told us something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"I zee you've received your good news Lyra. Congratulations. But I 'ave zome terrible news to tell you. Your parents were in a horrible accident after they zent you zee letter and I'm afraid zey didn't make it."

We all froze. My heart just stopped, what did she say? She can't have. It must have been a mistake. It has to be! My mum and dad can't be… They can't be d-dead.


	2. Chapter1: I Would Rather Kiss a Basilisk

_**Disclaimer I Only Own My Own Characters! Everything else goes to J.K Rowling!**_

_**Fan **_

_**Review**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**Chapter 1: I Would Rather Kiss a Basilisk!**

It's been a week since that day, the day my parents died. While the girls try and keep me from being upset, all I can think is 'was it my fault'? I know I can't change the past now, but I still wish they were here. I feel exactly how I did when Blaze died; angry, alone, hurt, scared and above all guilty. I should never have sent that stupid letter! If I didn't, they would still be here. It's my fault. IT IS ALL MY GOD DAMN FAULT! IF I DIDN'T SEND THAT BLOODY LETTER, THEY WOULD STILL BE HERE! IF I WAITED THEN THAT CHRASH WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED! 'You could have stopped it! You could have saved their lives. You're so stu…'

"SHUT UP" I screamed, shattering the mirror in front of me with my fist.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It can't be. It just can't!" I muttered at the end, sinking to the ground. Crystal, the girls, they wouldn't want to see me like this. They can't see me like this, broken down. Defeated. I'm the leader! I can't be seen like this again! I promised myself I wouldn't break down again. I haven't broken down since Blaze and I'm not going to break now! I'm going to sort myself out. I'm going to go to the funeral. Say goodbye. And move on. I'm not going to do the same thing I did with Blaze. I'm going do what I promised Blaze. MOVE ON! It's going to be hard, but I will cope! It's going to take some time, but I have my girls, my family. I just need time. Just like Blaze once said 'time heals everything.'

Today, I'm wearing a pale blue knee length dress with black ruffles. My mum got me it for my birthday but me, being the tom boy I am, I refused to wear it! I'm also going to wear black flats and the locket Blaze got me. My locket is very special, I never take it off. It's a Crystal heart that can open up. It has a picture of me and Blaze before Blaze got ill. I've never taken it off; hell I've even put a charm on it to make it almost indestructible. No one but me and the girls know this though, I told them to keep it a secret. I don't know why, but I'm incredibly powerful. So is my wand; Vine, 12 ½ inches, kitsune hair and thunder cat fang. Don't know what that means though. But the old man said that wand could be one of the most powerful wands ever created. I hope it's not though. I don't want to get hunted down for the power I hold. Anyway, the only reason I'm wearing this dress today, and trust me I would rather kiss basilisk than wear a dress and that's saying something, is because it's my parents funeral. My parents hated depressing things, so they would have wanted me to wear something other than the color black. They, however, have no say what so ever in what song I'm going to sing to the funeral; my final goodbye song. I want this funeral so that its magic free exactly like Blazes. No magic, just family and friends! We still don't know the truth of how they died, nobody will tell me other than 'a car crash', but I've known my sister all my life and know for a fact she was lying about the crash, I'll just have to find out later. Just like I have to find out how what was so important they wanted to tell me. I don't care about that now, I'm just going to say goodbye, and then I'll be good: for now.

"Mystic, the Weasleys wanted to know if you're ready?" Tori asked, snapping me out of my gaze in front of the, now broken, mirror.

Taking a deep breath, and controlling my emotions, I replied "Yeah I'll be down in a second!" with that done, I took a quick potion, which I always keep with me just in case, healing any damage done to my poor hand in a second. The reason why the Weasleys asked if I'm ready is because me and Crystal moved into the Burrow with them. They were close family friends with mum and dad. So they decided to ask us if we wanted to stay here, as we didn't want to live back at the Heart mansion, there are too many memories! I feel really bad though, because they had to stop their once in a life time trip to Egypt that they won. They were visiting the eldest son, Bill, when they got the news of my parents and came straight back home. They did, however, manage to get themselves front page of the Daily Profit as well as extra gallons. I'm grateful that they care, but they shouldn't have left Egypt for me and Crystal, we're not worth it.

Cee-Cee, Tori and Mel are only here for the funeral; Mel had to lie to come because her step-mum would refuse otherwise! But I have a feeling that Ms Clarkson, Mel's step mum, knew about the funeral and only let her go because she's scared. She's scared of me and my girls as, together, we are four of the most powerful girls in the wizarding world, but we've kept that a secret for obvious reasons. The girls are, however, staying for the final two weeks of the holidays, so I'm not by myself for the whole holidays.

Looking through the crack in the mirror, I see that all I need is waterproof mascara; just in case I cry. I know I will cry but I want to try and keep it in until AFTER the service. Once I put enough waterproof mascara on, thank you Mel for letting me borrow this, I notice that all I'm missing are my diamond earrings. After searching through the whole bedroom; I finally find them, right where I first looked! Clipping them in, I head out my bedroom door; just to walk right into Percy Weasley!

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! I was just coming down to get some breakfast before we go…" I exclaimed, trying not to laugh at his horrible scowling face: priceless! I can honestly say that I hate, no really, really dislike Percy and he really, really disliked me! I learned from mum that you can never hate someone without a good enough reason.

Oh ha ha Lyra! Just hilarious! Just go down stairs, my mums said were leaving in a minute so you better hurry with the breakfast, we're not waiting for you!"

Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! What's his problem anyway, it's not like it's HIS parent's funeral we're attending! Stupid, stuck up prick! Oh whatever, laughing I mumbled a quick, not so sincere, apology and ran down stairs. Once I got downstairs, I notice everyone's ready, guess I can't have my breakfast. Oh well, time to say goodbye.

The funeral took place at night, so we can see the right stars shining down on us. As I look around, I notice almost everyone is crying. I haven't yet because I know they wouldn't want me to. People have been going up all night to say goodbye to my parents, everyone loved them. It's almost my turn; I just hope I don't screw up.

"And now, I would like to invite Lyra Heart to the stage, to say some last words to her parents and say the proper goodbye she deserves!" Exclaimed Molly Weasley. So, it's time to say goodbye.

Walking up to the stage, I can see all eyes on me. Okay I'm ready. Bring on the dragons, no wait that not right. Oh well, I'm ready now. When I reach the stage, I can see that everyone is looking at me with sympathy, I don't need there sympathy, jeese!

"Hello, everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming to this horrible day. I know what you're probably thinking 'why is she wearing blue dress?' well it's because mum and dad wouldn't have wanted everyone to be sad at their funeral! But, that doesn't mean we can't say good bye!" as I said that I notice everyone's either laughing or crying harder. "I am going to say goodbye my way, with this song." With that I started singing a muggle song called someone's watching over me. I love it and I thing that it's appropriate for this, plus someone is watching over me: my mummy and daddy.

_**"**__**Found myself today**_

___**Oh I found myself and ran away**_

___**Something pulled me back**_

___**The voice of reason I forgot I had**_

___**All I know is you're not here to say**_

___**What you always used to say**_

___**But it's written in the sky tonight**_

_**So I won't give up**_

___**No I won't break down**_

___**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

___**And I will be strong**_

___**Even if it all goes wrong**_

___**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

___**Someone's watching over me**___

_**Seen that ray of light**_

___**And it's shining on my destiny**_

___**Shining all the time**_

___**And I won't be afraid**_

___**To follow everywhere it's taking me**_

___**All I know is yesterday is gone**_

___**And right now I belong**_

___**To this moment to my dreams**_

___**So I won't give up**_

___**No I won't break down**_

___**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

___**And I will be strong**_

___**Even if it all goes wrong**_

___**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

___**Someone's watching over me**_

___**It doesn't matter what people say**_

___**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**_

___**Believe in yourself and you'll fly high**_

___**And it only matters how true you are**_

___**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**_

___**So I won't give up**_

___**No I won't break down**_

___**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

___**And I will be strong**_

___**Even if it all goes wrong**_

___**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

___**That I won't give up**_

___**No I won't break down**_

___**Sooner than it seems life turns around**_

___**And I will be strong**_

___**Even when it all goes wrong**_

___**When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**_

___**That someone's watching over**_

___**Someone's watching over**_

___**Someone's watching over me**_

_**Someone's watching over me"**_

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes, not knowing I closed them, and let my tears flow. I see everyone in the room is crying harder than before, especially the people that knew my parents well, as they knew that the song I just played is their favourite! Also, those who knew Blaze, knew I sung this for them as well, so this song is special to me. As I looked around my eyes landed on Crystal, I saw that she was taking it as hard as me, just trying to hold it in.

"I would like to remind you all that, even though my mother and father aren't here physically anymore, they are still here, in our hearts!" I said, with my hand over my heart. Looking at the stars, I can see two brighter than everyone and I know there looking down on us, with Blaze.

"Mummy, daddy I know that you didn't mean to leave us, and I know you would want us to move on, and we will, but I'd like to say, I will always love you. Also I miss you already! Look after Blaze for me!" with that said I walked off stage and up to Crystal. I hugged her tight and whispered into her ear "It's okay to cry tonight." And with that she burst into tears. We stood crying into each other's arms until it was just me, Crystal, my girls, Crystals boyfriend, Oliver Wood and Molly. Huh everyone must have gone home. With one last look at their graves, that right next to Blazes, I walked away with my sister and friends, knowing I need to be strong. Not only for Crystal, but for the promise I made Blaze before he died.

"Alright, Snow is it ready?" I whispered to Tori, you see it's been five weeks since the funeral and now the girls are staying at the Burrow for the last two weeks with me and Crystal. Crystal has kept to herself for the last five weeks, but has made it her job to keep me safe from everything. It's kind of annoying really; I mean who would want their big sister looking after you every five minutes. I get it she just wants to see that I'm safe, but she has to look after herself as well! Well she is doing a good job herself, I mean she's head girl at Hogwarts now, I think she only said yes so she can keep a closer eye on me than before. Wow I need my privacy Crystal! She thinks I'm going to go to Hufflepuff, but I don't know. I mean sure I'm loyal but I'm certainly not patient. Okay I need to get back to what we was doing, you see there a pranking competition going on, it's between the Golden Angels and the Weasley twins, we are so going to win though!

"Yeah, ready!" I heard the reply, and our prank was set into action. Okay so let me explain what's going on. First were setting our prank onto Hermione Granger, because I just don't like her, she thinks she's a bossy know it all when she isn't, but I guess I need to get to know her first. Anyway, then were going to blame it all onto George and Fred as they think that there better than everyone , well they haven't met the Golden Angels then have they?! Then again, we are keeping our identity a secret until we start Hogwarts; shove that in Professor Slime balls face! So, we are going to make Dungbomb follow Hermione around and go off every twenty minutes, but making sure there above her head and she can't see them. Setting the prank is easy enough; it's just getting out of the house while the twins are getting the blame that might be difficult.

Once we finished and started the prank, we run to the living room and I have a brilliant idea!

"Guys I know what we can do so we don't get caught!" I whisper shouted to the girls, trying to keep my excitement in.

"What?" Came three curious replies?

Smirking I explained about the fact that we still need to get our books for school; Cee-Cee scowled at this, and exclaimed that we could go to Diagon alley, to buy our school supplies. With Cee-Cee still scowling I told her that the school supplies include pranking equipment and a new broom! Once they all agreed, which was actually easy for once seeing as Tori and Mel are usually a bit reluctant at these things, we were off. I went in search for Molly to ask if we could use the floo powder. After finding her in the kitchen, as usual, I asked her.

"Molly, could we please use the floo powder, me and the girls would like to go to Diagon alley to get some school supplies." With a nod of her head, because she can't face us as she is baking COOKIES! Me, Cee-Cee, Tori and Mel collected the floo powder and we were off.

Once we all finally arrived at Diagon Alley, Mel remembered that we don't have our Hogwarts letters yet, great just great! Just as I was thinking that, an owl, with four letters in its mouth, came flying towards us, faster than a normal owl as well. Picking our letters, I handed the girls their letters, and saw that the enveloped are bigger than they should be. Opening mine it said:

**Dear Miss Heart,**

**As you are aware, you have been invited to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**

**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"AHHHHHHHHH" We all screamed at the same time, we're finally going to Hogwarts! I can't wait! While we were jumping, we heard a twig snap. We froze and turned toward the trees on the edge of Diagon alley.

"Umm guys, isn't that murderer, Sirius Black, supposed to have escaped?" Mel asked, looking quite frightened. Glumly we all nodded our heads, not taking our eyes off the area were we heard the twig snap. We were looking for about two minutes when we saw a black skinny starved dog that looks absolutely dangerous. Hell it looks like one good kick could finish it off, even if it does look like a… What was it? Oh Yeah! A grim! But us, being the animagus family we are, got into position and hissed/growled at the animal. It growled back. The next thing that happened, though, scared all four of us to death. It made me lose all the color in my face. It made the sky look as though it's turning into a storm. Fell as though the wind has picked up. What it did was absolutely teffifying! Because we were the only people who can see it, hear it. And it was downright horrifying! It talked!

**_"_****_Lyra!"_**

It even sounded like death! The girls looked at me, and I looked at each of them and nodded my head, we all knew what to do. At once we changed to our forms, the six tailed fox, the tiger, the white wolf and the gazelle, Even though poor Mel won't be able to do anything to that beast, and at once we charged at the dog.

But before we got close to it though it was out of site. Weird!

_'Girls are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_ I asked them, knowing that the answer will defiantly be yes, and knowing that even though we're still in are forms we can talk telepathically, making it easier for pranks.

_'Yes Mystic, that dog was a wizard!'_

And with that we turned back into our human forms, and went back to our shopping, knowing fully well we will talk about that DOG later.

"WOW OH WOW SNOW, JAWS, MIDNIGHT LOOK AT THIS!" I shouted, looking at the new Firebolt, the fastest broom in the century! We knew once we saw it, we had to get it, no matter what! You see we all have two Gringotts accounts, one from out family and one to share between us. And with all the money in the shared bank together, we could afford 10 new Firebolt's and still be able to live with the rest of the money! Now don't get me wrong, we didn't steal the money, but earned it. But that's for later.

"Should we get one?!" asked Tori, knowing how much of a Quidditch frantic she is!

"Yeah, let's get one!" exclaimed Cee-Cee and Mel; they're Quidditch frantic as well. So we went in to get our new Firebolt's. It's about time too, my old broom just broke. I flew it into a tree and somehow it broke. Oh well, I guess things happen for a reason!

"Hey guys, shall we try out for Quidditch in our house teams as well?" Sam asked.

"YEAH!" we all replied, believing we're going to be the best Quidditch players Hogwarts has ever seen.

After we got everything we needed, food for our pets, books and Quidditch equipment, we set off back home, through floo powder. As we were walking through Diagon alley, back to the Leaky Cauldron, I remembered something.

"Guys, do you think our prank worked? Because if it did, I think we will need to run faster than Blade so the twins don't find us and hide!"

"I don't know, we'll have to find out." Came the reply. And that's what we did!

"…POOR HERMIONE! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU? YOU THINK THAT THIS IS FUNNY? MAKING A DUNGBOMB FOLLOW HER AROUND AND GO OFF EVERY TWENTY MINUTES? WELL I DON'T AND …"

Wow, well I think the prank worked. Me and the girls looked at each other, then at the twins who had a very scared, confused look on their face, and that's all it took for us to burst out laughing, making to twins notice us. I stopped quick, while the girls continued, and put on a triumphant smirk. Ha, that'll teach them to mess with me! We saw the death glares, and took that as our que to run, even though they won't come after us as there still being shouted at. YOU GO MOLLY!

We ran all the way up three flights of stairs, which are a lot of stairs. Only for Mel to bump into someone. Oh no, what now! Can't she see we're in the middle of a war! Sure, it's a prank war. But it is still a war! It won't be long before the twins seek revenge, we need to RUN! But one look at Mel, and you can see this is her VERY first crush. Aww, our Mel is growing up! Still doesn't stop the fact that we are in the middle of a CRICIS! For merlin's sake.

"HARMONEY, sorry to interrupt your love fest but we need to go, like NOW!" shouted me, Cee-Cee and Tori. Wow great minds do think alike, if I do say so myself. Because I'm awesome! Anyway, that snapped her out of the trance, and she blushed so red, you'd think she was a tomato, but it's not fair that she blushes at absolutely anything!

"Come on Juliet, Its time to go." I laughed, dragging her to my room.

Once we got there, I closed the door and locked it, putting a silencing spell on the room so no one can hear us; we have a lot to talk about! The girls sat on their own beds, as there sleeping here for the last two weeks. My bed is the best though, it has the window view so I can look at the stars, and it's my favourite colour, blue. Looking, I notice Cee-Cee and Tori looking at Mel, who was still blushing. Aww, I think it's time for revenge on our Harmony for embarrassing me about my first crush, who I'm SO over now! Smirking, I think I should make her blush harder, ha-ha! I'm evil and revenge is sweet.

"Sooo, Midnight, who's is that, your boyfriend?"

The girls burst out laughing as Mel blushed even harder, ha I'm too good! Teach you to never mess with me and my crushes again!

"NO! I m-mean I-I don't even know h-him!" wow, first time I heard Eve stutter. I know she hasn't met him, I mean it's the first time we all saw him. But it's funny to see her expressions, priceless!

"Okay, okay we get it Midnight, we were only joking!" I said, laughing at her face.

"Whatever." She grumbled, as we laughed, eventually she started laughing as well. That's our Mel, always looking at the brighter side of things, even her horrid family!

Eventually we cooled down and started talking about what happened earlier today.

"How do you think it knew your name, Mystic?"

"I don't know, Jaws, I don't know."

"Do you think we should tell anyone? I mean what if it's someone dangerous?"

"No, Midnight, if we do then they'll find out about us being animagus as well and we won't be able to help you escape your family anymore."

"Okay, do you know who it is though?"

"No…" we all mumbled. This is freaky! First a murderer escapes, then a creepy death looking animagus almost attack us and talks to me. ME! Why? What did it want? Who was it? It better not be some psychopath, otherwise I'll have to… well I don't know what I'll do, but it will hurt! Oh well I'll just have to think about this later. Because right now, the twins have caught up to us.

BANG

BANG

BANG

"OPEN THIS DOOR LYRA HEART, NOW!" Oh no, we need to hide!

"Quick girls, hide!" I whisper yelled, forgetting that the silencing charm is covering the room. Getting the invisibility cloak that I found earlier today knowing I'll probably return it later. The girls and I gathered in the corner, in plain sight, and throw the cloak over us. Just as the twin's barge into the room.

"I know you're in here, you can't hide for ever!" Shouted George, as they started looking round the room. It was funny, as they looked around, they kept coming to spaces and shout '_gotcha_' then find out that there's nothing there.

Soon enough, they gave up and left the room, so we just burst out laughing.

"That ha-ha was hilarious!" We managed to shout through our laughter.

"Okay I think we should go to bed now, it's getting late." Tori, being the responsible one, stated just as we all started to yawn.

"Okay then." We agreed, and then we went to bed. Wow today was an eventful day, and tomorrow will be just as eventful, since it is my birthday.


End file.
